Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-z-1-2z}$
Answer: Rewrite to group the ${z}$ terms together: $ {-z - 2z} - 1$ Combine the ${z}$ terms: $ {-3z} - 1$ The simplified expression is $-3z - 1$